The Assassin's new Target
by assassinsXfire
Summary: Altair's not the only assassins out there, so here's another assassin's story. what would you do if you were sent on a mission to kill some one how taught you everything! well it's time to find out what one assassin, Seth would do! this is a oneshot


"Seth, come forward!" my master said as he went through some papers on the table.

"Yes, master, what is it you want from me?" I said as I appeared from the shadows.

My cloak that I wore cascaded down my back like a waterfall of fabric and swayed whenever I walked. It counseled the blade that lay on my back and the sword at my side. And hidden in my boot was my priceless dagger, which was stained with the blood of our enemies.

"As one of my best and youngest master assassins, I want you to travel to Damascus, to kill yet another one of our enemies, a man named Tāhir. Now go! Take down yet another!" my master said to me with fire in his eyes.

"As you desire, master." I said as I bowed to him and then left.

As I slowly walked the streets of Masyaf I searched my mind for that name, Tāhir. It sounded so familiar to me, but I just couldn't place it. 'I know I know that name but why. Why do I know that name?' I thought to myself, still unable to figure it out.

As I approached the entrance to the city, the guards opened the large gates. Paying no attention, I just walked through.

Outside the city walls stood many of the villager's animals. And among them, stood my horse, Eva. A beautiful reddish, brown mare, with a dark reddish main and tail.

She quickly trotted up to me and let out a whinny of happiness. She knew exactly what was to happen.

"It's off to Damascus now, Eva." I said as I got in to the saddle on her back, "Now, come on let go!" I pulled on the reigns so she would turn around and then we were off. Heading straight for Damascus.

In almost only a day and a half we reached the city of Damascus. It was large and was filled will many buildings and people. I had traveled to this city on more than one occasion, so I knew the city well. There would be no reason for me to spend more than one or two days in the city.

"Well we're here." I said half to myself.

Crowds of people rushed around Eva and I (as they always did in any city in this kingdom). I merely dismounted, and walked Eva to where all the other horses stood.

Luckily the city gates were neither closed nor guarded, so I could easily get in without causing a disturbance. And so I did, walking straight through the city gates, into the city itself.

It was just as I remembered it. Just as dirty and filthy as before. And the stench of blood and death still hung in the air, along with smoke from the fires that had just been lit.

Seeing how night was soon to set in, I figure it would be smart to find the bureau. The bureaus were like small refuges within many of the cities in the kingdom. They were places that the assassins could go to too hide, rest, or collect their thoughts. They were also places where an assassin could receive his missions, like I often did.

I walked through the streets of Damascus to find a ladder so that I could get to the roofs of the buildings to find the bureau without getting lost in the crowds of people that were heading for their homes. Within only seconds I found one and got to the rooftops. Luckily I was able to spot it, and I quickly jumped from rooftop to rooftop. And in less time than it would have taken me if I took to the streets, I got to the bureau.

"Ah, Seth, how are you? What brings you to the bureau at this time of day?" the bureau leader said to me as I entered.

"Hello, Nasir. The master sends me to claim yet another life."

"Who is it this time, which the master sends you to kill?"

"A man named Tāhir. Do you know anything about this man?" I asked him.

"That name doesn't sound familiar to me, I'm sorry." Nasir said after he searched his mind for any information that might help me.

"Its fine Nasir, I'll find out where he might be tomorrow, but for now I'll need a place to stay."

"Well you're always welcomed here, Seth!" he said with his arms out stretched.

"Thank you, brother." I said, even though we were not truly brothers, but merely of the same group of people.

The next morning

As I came down the stairs, into the main room of the building, I found no one there. But on the table in the corner of the room was some food. A cooked egg, bread, some dried fruits and nuts, and a cup of tea.

'Nasir must have left this for me.' I thought as I picked up the cup of hot tea and slowly drank it.

After I ate the breakfast left for me I was out. First I would check on Eva and to then search the city for any information on Tāhir I might find.

Outside the city was pretty quiet. Not many people were up and about yet. So I had free rein at the moment.

I looked around trying to find were Eva might have moved to. I found her standing over to the side, by the river that ran through the city. Her head was down as she ate some hay that was surprisingly left for her.

I walked up to her and began petting her neck. "So this is where you are, I thought you might have left me here." I said jokingly as I pulled an apple out from behind my cloak and held it out to her. She quickly took it from me and ate it. "That a girl." I said as I began to rub her head.

Not far from me I could hear two men talking;

"So, I heard that Tāhir is back." One of them said.

"In Damascus, Really?"

"Yes, that's what I heard. And I also heard he has some new apprentices."

"They must be good with a sword if they're his apprentices."

"I hear they're truly gifted boys" the man said with happiness in his voice.

"So he's a sword master then, I guess, and he is here after all. That's good." I said to myself as I continued to stroke Eva's neck.

I gave her one last pat and then headed back into the city. Now that I knew that he was in the city and what his profession was I could easily find more information on him. So I headed straight for the richer part of the city where a noble swordsman might live and teach.

As I continued through the city it slowly began to grow nicer. The buildings were more elaborate and the streets were cleaner. The people that walked around me were dressed much nicer than the people in any other of the districts. And many of the men that walked by carried a sword at their sides. But only one of them would be my target, only one of them would taste the steel of my blade, the poison of my dagger, only one would meet the death that many other of my victims meet.

"Where is master Tāhir? Isn't he supposes to be here already?" a boy said, he stood by a large building and around him stood many other young men, all of them with swords at their sides.

"So they're Tāhir's students then." I said as I slowly started to approach them to get some information out of them.

"I'm sorry I'm late," out of the blue, an old man with a gray beard walked up to them. "I had some things to attend to," at his side hung a very familiar sword. "Hm, Seth is that you?" the old man said when he turned to face me. "Well I wouldn't be surprised seeing how that was Eva outside the city. How have you been?!"

He began to approach me; I quickly backed away a few feet. Then I remembered, that name, that was the name of my swords master, master Tāhir. "Teacher?" I quickly said my eyes wide. I was unable to comprehend what was going on at the moment.

"Why if it isn't my former best student!" he said as the put me is a big bear hug, "it's been too long. How has life been treating you so far? Good? I hope."

I was still in shock. Not able to answer any of the questions he asked. All I did was stutter. The only thought that went through my head was that, is this man, my former teacher truly my target? This can't be! Why? No, that's absurd! Those were the only thoughts that went through my mind.

"Well I'm sorry I must go now. I have new students to teach!" Tāhir said as he walked away and entered the large building.

As I turned to walk away I stumbled to the ground. My dagger that was in my boot fell from it and skidded to a stop I front of me. I picked it up and slowly started to stand up again. I looked in to the slightly discolored blade.

"No, I can't kill him! He was my teacher. I won't kill him." I said as I griped the blade all the more tighter. I shoved it back into my boot and began to walk away.

Outside the city;

"There just no way I could kill him. He taught me everything I know. How to use a blade properly, how to kill, how to do almost everything." I said as I stared into the river. Behind me, Eva slowly walked up and nudged me with her noise. "He was the one who left that hay for you wasn't he?" she let out a light neigh.

I dipped my head all the more lower. I just couldn't kill him, the man that taught me ever thing I know about using a sword. Let alone would I be able to fight him.

That night I slept outside the city with Eva. All the time just staring at the star lit sky. Thinking of whether or not I would truly try to kill my former master.

Toward the middle of the night I finally decided.

The next morning I set out into the city yet again. Heading for the richer district again. To the large building where I had first seen Tāhir the other day.

In my hand I held my dagger. It was stained with the blood of my enemies, and soon it would be stained with the blood of a friend.

The area around the building was quiet and not many people were around. I began to walk closer to the building. As I walked closer to the building Tāhir emerged from it. He turned his back to me and I quickly picked up speed.

"I'm sorry, Teacher, but this is the will of my new master." I said quietly from behind him.

"Se--," he was cut short of what he was about to say to me, by my dagger being plunged in to his neck. Blood slowly began to poor down his neck as I removed my blade.

"I'm sorry…, it had to end this way" I said as I began to walk away. A tear slowly rolled down my cheek.

After the death of my teacher I quickly left the city. Heading for Masyaf. To tell the master of my success, and to also ask why he sent me to kill my old teacher.

To this day he still hasn't told me why he sent me to kill him. I'm afraid I'll never know. But I do know that the master will never doubt my loyalty to him and the other assassins.


End file.
